


A small trip with the twins

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: It wasn't unusual for her to go out, she was rather bored being trapped in the house everyday.





	A small trip with the twins

"I'm going out for a while." She called over her shoulder, her hand on the door leading out of the bunker.

Two redheads bounded towards her one whose flamboyant glasses shone in the prevalent daylight and the other who was a bit more reserved in dressing.

Saeyoung spoke first. "I'm going with you my sweet fiance!" He smiles as his arms wrapped around her waist, treating her as if she were something to be treasured.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to be suffocated by you all day, I'll go with her so you can catch up on your work!" Saeran spoke defensively as he held her against his side giving a glare to his twin.

It wasn't often they went outside so she could understand their desire to leave the house, yet she was mildly annoyed by their arguing. "All three of us can go, when we get back Saeyoung can go back to work and Saeran can help me with dinner!"

This seemed to placate the twins and each held their respective grip until they reached her car which was a dark blue Nissan Altima, the interior was black leather and complete with what Saeyoung happily called butt warmers. "Please don't argue over who sits in shotgun!"

The twins fell silent having been caught about to do their usual arguments so they both gathered in the backseat, Saeyoung occasionally poking Saeran.

"Stoppppp." Came Saeran's protests. "Stop! What are you a child?"

"I can't help but tease my cute baby brother!" Saeyoung sang teasingly.

Mc rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, maybe she had kids after all instead of a fiancee and his brother. "That's it! We are going back home."

Sounds of protests and blame drift from the back until MC turned the car around returning to their home. 

"I can't take you two anywhere!"


End file.
